Study Date: RinLen oneshot
by TheWhiteJewel
Summary: Len is your average teenager boy...with hormones. How is he going to react when his childhood friend suddenly becomes drop-dead gorgeous? And what will happen when he becomes her tutor?


"Can I come over to your place after school, Len?"

Len felt his earphones pop out his ears as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

Rin was looking up at him with a hopeful, innocent expression, a hand holding one arm in front of her as she nonchalantly slowly swung from one side to the other; awaiting his response.

How did this happen again?

{6 hours prior…}

"Hey, Len!"

Len looked up, taking one earphone out; his metal rock almost drowning out the voice of his best friend Piko who was rapidly approaching him on his walk to school.

"Hey!" the scrawny boy repeated, catching up to his blonde companion and greeting him with a friendly slap on the back that may've been just a little hard. Len tried not to jolt forward and his friend's forceful hello and managed to weakly smile back at him.

"Morn' Piko," Len replied, slotting his earphone back in his socket but turning down his music so he could also listen to whatever Piko had to chatter about this morning.

On this particular morning, Piko decided to talk about his favourite subject; the female species.

"I mean have you seen the legs on Akita? She is fiiiiiiiine," Piko said, wriggling his hands in an s-like motion while whistling under his breath. Len rolled his eyes and choked down a laugh.

"Say that to her face and she'd claw your eyes out," Len pointed out and Piko dropped his hands with a big sigh.

"That temper of hers is SUCH a turn off. But then again, I like my women fiery…"

Len gave up and tuned out as Piko went into embarrassing detail on the physical features of the girls at their school.

"And then there's Rin…" Piko said loudly, knowing his friend would instantly stiffen and blush. Satisfied with Len's immediate reaction, he pressed on.

"She's not my type but maybe for you, my good friend…"

"No."

"Ah, c'mooooon! You know you want her!"

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Seriously, what happened between you two? You used to be joined at the hip! At least, that was before Rin GOT hips. Not perving after your girlfriend or anything but DAMN! Talk about metamorphosis!"

Len was now beginning to show an attractive shade of purple as he didn't dare look in Piko's direction.

"She was never my girlfriend. We were just childhood friends, we started middle school, she moved on to other people; end of story."

"You only let her move on to other people because you grew the biggest crush on her and you thought she wouldn't return your feelings…" Piko teased, prodding Len in the shoulder.

Len tensed but said nothing, his expression enough to show that Piko was spot on. Grinning at his pal's response, Piko picked a camelia flower off a passing bush and held it to his nose.

"Alas, 'zis unrequited love 'zis so sad!" Piko acted out dramatically in a bad French accent, pivoting around Len who was trying with all of his will power not to explode and calm down his burning cheeks.

"Quit fooling around, Piko," Len sighed, waving his hand listlessly at his friend. Piko shut up when he realised that his friend was not up to his game and looked at the blossomed pink flower in his hand. He glanced at Len who was now hunched over with sad eyes and sobered up, slipping a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Do you still miss her?" Piko asked in a surpisingly serious tone that Len respected.

"Yeah, I do," Len said simply, his voice low.

Piko was silent for a few moments before slipping the camelia behind Len's ear and letting go of him as he wriggled in protest.

"Buck up already, Len! You're never gonna get a girlfriend again if you keep acting like that. If you going out with Miku are anything to go by…"

Len glared at Piko before returning his gaze to the pavement he walked on.

"I told you before. I never 'went out' with Miku. I asked her out on a date and she―"

"And she stood you up and laughed at you the next day in front of our whole grade, I KNOW. That shouldn't be a reason to give up on girls all together," Piko finished for him.

"I haven't given up on anything. I'm just not interested in dating, Pik." Len explained, hoping to sound convincing.

"Well you better hurry up and find someone because people are starting to think you're playing for the other team if you know what I mean…" Piko trailed off.

Len stopped walking and banged his head on a concrete wall to his side in frustration.

"Ugh!" Len growled, grinding his teeth as he always did when he was annoyed or stressed.

Sure, he had harboured feelings for Rin since they were kids. He supposed it started with a simple crush as young boys do, playful teasing and stuff. Then by the time the two hit middle school, Len was well aware that these stirrings inside of him went far beyond puppy love. He began to notice that Rin was no longer a little girl as puberty hit the two with a baseball bat. He grew awkwardly, gangly with a voice that wavered too often for his liking. She however developed a figure that Len was finding hard to ignore. And exactly how was Len supposed to think of her as his childhood friend now? Hormones were not kind to him and it took every ounce of him to control himself around his new formed beauty.

Metamorphosis indeed.

Rin was of course oblivious to her irresistible pheromones and continued to muck around with him as if nothing had changed but now she had taken the eyes of other boys as well and became quite popular as her looks grew.

The only thing Len grew were embarrassing voice cracks and the stature of a string bean. His smart brain earned him plenty of A-grades as he delved into his study as to smother his inner teenage boy perversions towards the girl he used to take baths with as toddlers.

So, they slowly grew apart as Rin got swept up in the world of beauty and boys and things that smelt nice. Even her SMELL was distracting to Len while he became a nerd who preferred to keep his head down and cringe beside his ambiguous buddy, Piko who seemed to violate the female species on a daily basis.

Dating was out of the question as he was only used as a joke. The only girl he had eyes for was now out of his league and even if he managed to get close to her he wasn't sure he could control himself and his manhood.

He was a boy after all.

The school now came into his view and Len was thankful for now he could have a chance to escape his obnoxious friend.

Len hurried along through the school gate, eager to leave Piko in his dust. He looked over his shoulder to see Piko in the distance waving his arms around as if to signal something. Len frowned, confused until he collided right into the girl he had just been thinking about.

Instantly, her natural musk of light perfume washed over him as Len tried to get his bearings. Dust clearing around them, he saw Rin shaking her head vigorously before twisting her body sideways to put her scattered books back into her school bag.

Len blinked and then began to help her. Their hands brushed and their eyes met. Rin gave a grin that made Len's insides melt and he could barely hear what she was saying over the excessively loud drumming of his heart in his ears.

Rin stood up, dusting over her skirt and offering him a hand. Trying not to pay attention to the uncomfortable amount of gorgeous legs showing under her grey school skirt, Len took her hand and let her heave him up. She brushed his front down politely and Len took off his glasses to wipe the dust off them on his school jacket.

A blur of deep pink flashed before his eyes as he felt something slip off his ear and fall to his feet.

Rin looked at him, frowning and smiling at the same time before bending down to pick up the camelia. Len grimaced as he forgot that his scheming friend Piko had placed the offending flower in his ear without him paying too much attention.

Piko who was watching this little scene smirked at his fine work.

Rin giggled and twiddled the blossoming flower in her fingers while Len froze, his glasses poised in his hands.

"I didn't know you had such fine taste in flora, Lenny," Rin joked, tossing her head back a little so Len got a whiff of her fruity shampoo.

Mangoes? No….oranges. Len couldn't believe how much he'd missed that smell. And her cute little pet name she had called him since they were small. It was music to his ears and Len tried not to let out a sigh of contentment.

"Mhmm," Len managed to audibly reply, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Rin continued to smile at him and Len opened his mouth to say more.

"You―"

His sentence was then interrupted by the shrill morning bell and he shut his mouth once again. Rin fiddled with the camelia in her hand before placing it neatly in her shirt pocket.

"Mind if I hold onto this?" she asked, her blue eyes searching him. Len flushed and shuffled his feet.

"Sure, no. You keep it," he said hoarsely as he felt his mouth dry.

Rin thanked him with a grin and squeezed his hand quickly before running off towards the school building.

"See you later then, Lenny!"

Len shakily lifted his hand to his face as he remembered her skin on his for a brief moment. A crooked smile met his lips and he felt his heart flutter before a very powerful and painful slap on the back woke Len out of his dream just in time to see Piko running backwards.

"Nice work, Lenny!" Piko taunted as he disappeared behind the door leaving Len in the now almost empty court yard.

Len bowed his head, replacing his glasses before following him; his smile never leaving his face….

Sometime later, Len found himself in his usual position in sixth period ignoring the teacher and what he was blabbering on about. Len didn't like to brag but in most of his subjects save physical education he was top of the class. Academics just seemed to come naturally to him, he guessed. Whatever crap this teacher was sprouting Len already knew; studying payed off after all.

He decided to cast his attention on something much more interesting which turned out to be Rin who had her desk by the window as she gazed out at the view, her camelia flower still in place at the front of her shirt as a soft wind blew on her hair; looking completely content.

Len sometimes wished he could be that freely happy with life.

"Mr. Kagamine!" a loud voice boomed in his ear and Len snapped his head in the direction of the teacher who now stood at the front of his desk, fuming as he held a pile of test papers in his arms.

"Yes, sir?"

The teacher slapped Len's A-grade on his desk with a dirty glare at the smart blonde.

"If you didn't score 100% in all of your tests I'd send you to the principal's office for daydreaming, young man."

"I aim to please, sir," Len replied cheekily, well aware of the teacher's irritation towards him. He wasn't a show off but that didn't mean he couldn't taunt the teacher a little.

"…and for being a smart ass," the teacher added on before leaving Len's desk to return the test results to the other students.

Len stifled a chuckle as he slipped his solid perfect test into his school bag. He might fail at having a social life but at least school grades were a breeze.

The rest of the lesson went in a blur as Len focused on Rin who for some reason was focusing on looking at her test papers with a worried expression. Len wondered why.

The bell sounded off as the class piled out of the room as Len took his time slinging his school bag over his shoulder and strolling towards the door.

"Miss Kagami, stay behind please."

Len was almost out of the doorway as he turned to see a sad Rin carry her papers over to the teacher's desk. Whatever was going on, Rin was NOT happy about it and neither was the teacher.

He wasn't used to seeing Rin so distressed.

After the school had finished cleaning up, Len spent a long time at his shoe locker; his mind elsewhere. He slipped his earphones back in his ears and played some music, hoping to clear his mind.

"….Len?" a small voice said out of the blue and Len jumped from the sudden noise and turned to see Rin standing awkwardly next to him with a troubled look on her face.

"Y-yeah…?" Len still wasn't used to talking to Rin so freely and he hoped his inner urges wouldn't betray him now. But they were subsided with worry on why Rin looked so melancholy.

"Can I come over to your place after school, Len?"

Len felt his earphones pop out his ears as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

Rin was looking up at him with a hopeful, innocent expression, a hand holding one arm in front of her as she nonchalantly slowly swung from one side to the other; awaiting his response.

Len replayed her words over and over inside his head and something inside of him stirred for a moment. He quickly shut it up and grinded his teeth again.

"I…I don't think that's such a good idea…" Len tried to look apologetic and Rin face fell further as she looked down at her shoes.

"Oh…" she said sadly, "I see."

Len felt a pang inside of him at her reaction and tried to back pace.

"What I meant to say was…uh…what do you need me more, exactly?"

Rin looked up and chewed at her lip.

"Well…I failed my test and Mr. Suzuki said that if I failed the next one he would fail my overall grade…" Rin sniffled and Len was horrified to see tears in her eyes.

"I…was just hoping that since you're so good at his class you could help me out…" Rin met his eyes and before he could reply she shook her head fiercely, rubbing at her wet eyes and beginning to turn away.

"It was a silly idea, I'm sorry. I'll just go n―"

"Wait!"

Len hastily grabbed on her upper arm and he felt something hot rush through his veins and he let go quickly as if he were electrocuted. He took a deep breath to calm him down and looked steadily at Rin.

"I guess you could come around. I don't mind helping you."

"Really?!" Rin exclaimed, her face lighting up, "Thank you, Lenny!"

And before he could brace himself she had her arms around his neck and Len felt his senses go crazy as her body pressed against his. His arms trembled by his sides as he forced himself not to touch her.

She let go of him, still grinning and grabbed his wrist as she steered him out of the shoe locker room and out through the main doors as Len tried to think of what he was getting himself into.

It was torture walking home with Rin. They had met Piko at the gate and he just wiggled his eyebrows at them, waving Len off. When Rin's back was turned, Len shot him a filthy look as he laughed at Len's expense.

A few painful moments of silence down the road when Rin was the first to speak up.

"Gives you a sense of nostalgia, huh?" she said out of the blue and Len looked down and saw her wistful smile.

Len had a sense of warmth come over him and he tried to figure out why when his thoughts abruptly stopped when his hand brushed hers as they walked side by side.

He wondered if Rin ignored the touch that seemed to ignite his skin before he felt Rin slip her hand into his palm and slowly curl her fingers through the gaps in his and he copied her, a blush creeping from his neck up to his hairline.

"I missed spending time with you, Lenny…" Rin confessed, giving his hand a soft squeeze.

Len felt relief and became happy that Rin felt the same way as he did.

"Me too…" he breathed, becoming brave and squeezing her hand back.

Rin sighed gently as they continued to plod down the road.

"What happened to us?" she asked, confused. Len bit his lip and almost didn't answer her.

"I don't know…" he said eventually.

Liar, his conscience yelled in his ear. Len ignored it as he was now standing at his front gate with Rin who hadn't let go of his hand yet which Len found he didn't mind at all.

Opening the gate he stepped forward but felt a pull on his hand and looked back seeing Rin hadn't moved as she gazed up at the house, her face unreadable.

"Rin?" he prompted gently and Rin blinked out of her trance and followed him up onto his porch steps.

"Sorry, Len; this place just brings back a lot of memories I suppose…" Rin explained and then she slipped her hand out of his grasp and Len felt his mood dull.

"I see."

Len unlocked his door and they stepped in, leaving their shoes at the entrance.

"Mum, Dad; I'm home!" he called out but no one responded.

"Mum…? Dad…?" he tried again but he was talking to an empty house.

Great. Out of all days for his parents to be working late hours at work it had to be today when he was currently accompanying the girl who entertained his midnight dreams every night. At least with his parents' influence he had thought he may be able to control himself more.

"Uh…looks like it's just us," he said to Rin, stating the obvious, "Let's go sit down in the living room. Did you bring your materials with you?"

But Rin was ignoring him as she pottered around the room, taking in the memories she had with this place.

"It feels so nice to come back here," Rin said dreamily. Len watched her for a few moments for clearing his throat and moving towards the kitchen.

"I'll…uh, get us some drinks…" Len said, distracting himself by opening the fridge door. He let the cool air waft over him and prayed that he would cool down and not do something he'd regret.

"So, Lenny; what have you been up to, lately?" Rin piped up, making idle conversation.

Len looked up from the insides of the refrigerator to see Rin now perched on the kitchen bench, her skirt now ridden up her thigh showing intimidating amounts of flesh.

CLONK!

Len held his head in pain as he had suddenly stood up seeing Rin and bashing his skull on the roof of the fridge. Rubbing his head and cursing under his breath he steadied himself and felt on the floor for his glasses, now faintly aware that Rin was beside him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned for his well being. Once Len had his glasses on again he lost himself a little looking at her before snapping back to reality.

"I'm fine!" he squeaked, his voice hitching. Rin giggled loudly before covering her mouth while she watched Len's face turn to the colour of beetroot. He would die then rather let Rin know how arousing her giggles were.

Clearing his throat, he tried again, "I'm fine. Forget about the drinks, let's get down to it then shall we?"

Len eventually managed to get them settled down at the living room table and Rin actually had come through and brought books and her failed test along with stationary and the usual.

Len shifted his glasses so they slid back up the bridge of his nose and he drummed his pencil against the paper in some pathetic attempt to catch his attention away from Rin.

It seemed like she was trying to focus on her work with a determined frown but her eyes showed her hopelessness and stress along with the gnawing of her lip.

Len was only aware of the one too many unbuttoned shirt buttons that showed Rin's successful puberty growth in full cleavage.

The pencil slipped through his sweaty pencils and rolled out of his grip.

Damnit, concentrate; Len! You were here to tutor her not perv on her! Just ignore the physical features. If you close your eyes and teach her then you can get through this….

"So do you understand this bit now?" Len gestured blindly at what he hoped was a question from the textbook.

"Len why do you have your eyes closed?" Rin asked the inevitable. Len jerked at the remark but kept his eyes scrunched up.

"Just resting them…" replied Len stupidly. A laugh echoed from Rin's mouth and Len smiled goofily at the heavenly sound.

"I don't think you'll be able to teach me with your eyes closed, Lenny. Not that it'll do much if you open them anyway. I just can't get it…" Rin sighed and blinked back frustrated tears.

Len opened his eyes to see Rin's scrunched up face before she buried her head in her arms and sniffled on the open text box.

"Rin…"

He blinked before placing a hand on her back in some attempt to comfort her. But his hormones shone through when he felt her bra strap and out of instinct put his hand in her hair instead.

Blood pumping through his veins he let his fingers delve into her short hair and stroke it. Rin quietened down and he felt goose bumps appear on her neck and heard a shaky sigh outwards before Len removed his hand in a flourish.

What was WRONG with him? Stupid hormones! Be a gentleman, Len!

Rin moved her head to the side and latched her eyes onto his.

"Show me again please?" she pleaded, sitting up properly. Len gulped and slowly picked up the pencil once more and leaned over towards Rin and taking a deep breath began to explain.

"So what you do here is…."

"…..you did it, Rin!"

After a couple of minutes explaining and Rin listening patiently, a long period of time later she finally finished the answers on the test.

"I can't believe it! I've never been able to understand it so well, thank you Lenny!"

Rin sprung towards him and capturing him again in her arms, her nose nuzzling into the crook of his neck as Len stopped breathing. She was so close, her hair was in his face, her chest was pressed against his and her breath ran down his neck that put shivers up and down his spine.

His arms began to move into position to hold her and he wished with all his might to touch her, hold her close but he knew he couldn't.

Teenage boy needs were less important than the value of a friend. Lusting after his childhood friend would make him lose her forever.

Rin pulled away but as their cheeks brushed, Len had his heart in his throat as Rin hovered just in front of his lips. One little push forward and her kiss would be his.

Somewhere along the way, Rin had taken his hand as she now clasped it. Len felt himself go light headed as he felt her breath on his lips as she slowly leant forward.

"No!" Len scrambled away from her touch and Rin looking hurt.

He heard the pencil clatter to the floor and out of Rin's trance he scuttled away from her touch he bent down to pick it up….

…..and found his face right next to Rin's thigh with her skirt alarmingly high up her leg. All in a moment it was over and Len found himself falling out of his chair; his forehead colliding with the edge of the table.

Stumbling backwards, he landed on his rump; holding his forehead in agony as pain rocketed through his circuits and a painful headache stabbed his brain. The hit had made Len's glasses fall off so his vision was blurry around the edges.

A fuzzy image of blonde hair and blue eyes approached him as Rin was on her knees, leaning forward; fingers rushing to his hairline. Rin gave a cry of alarm when she felt a warm, sticky liquid meet her fingertips.

"Len, you're bleeding! Are you okay?!"

This was barely processing in Len's mind as it was filled with concussive pain as black spots botched his view. Rin now had one hand on his chest, the other the back of his head and her breath was warm on his face. She was urging him to respond, gently but firmly wriggling his head in some attempt to get him to come to.

Her intoxicating being entered Len's system and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore as he copied Rin's hand and grabbed the back of her head and jammed his lips against hers.

Pain thumped through his skull but the overwhelming taste of Rin made his heart beat through his chest so hard it hurt. With his free hand he laid it on the small of Rin's back and pulled her ever closer to him. All logic and restraint was gone and all that remained was the unstoppable urge to have Rin right there and then.

Rin squealed inside of his mouth and for a second Len thought she might pull away but she responded with surprise force as she pushed forward, Len's back shoved up against the wall. She hungrily searched his lips, ravenous with some urges of her own.

The two worked like a well-oiled machine, hands all over the other; in their hair, down their backs and up their fronts.

Len now became dangerous and mouth firmly pressed to Rin's, he slid his hand up her thigh and tugged it forward so their hips collided.

A wave of pleasure filled Len and then he came crashing down to earth. He grabbed Rin's shoulders and pushed her backwards, catching his breath and she tumbled a few feet away.

"I…I'm sorry…" he tried to say, his mind and body going crazy with the thoughts and touch of Rin.

Rin looked at him confused before it seemed something snapped inside of her. Her face became seductive and she crawled towards the now timid Len who backed up against the wall.

Rin grabbed him by the front of his shirt and made their noses meet.

"Don't you DARE stop, Kagamine now. Be fair." Then she took his lips once more and Len took a minute to come to his senses and felt his eyes roll up inside his head and tilted his head back as Rin took control. Arms slowly wrapping around her and Rin sat on his lap and Len let himself go in the ecstasy.

Rin held the reins now as she daringly slid her tongue into Len's mouth and he followed, hands now resting on her waist while Rin―who had successfully undid his hair tie―ran her fingers through his loose hair.

Len knew that this was something that Rin had wanted for a long time. They didn't exchange words but rapid movements and meltingly amazing kisses. This was their way of saying they had wanted each other not only that but that they needed each other.

Len somehow tasted her pain and loneliness in her kisses, the desperation when Len left her side. Rin tasted the longing and patient waiting in Len, how badly he wanted her that it made him ache.

They pulled away out of breath and red-cheeked. They looked at each other for a few moments before they burst out laughing.

"Omigod, what were we DOING before this?" Rin chuckled, resting her head on Len's chest.

"I have no idea," Len admitted, "But I don't wanna go back there ever again."

Rin let Len hug her for a while before she shifted her weight and kissed him again on the lips, lightly.

"So…does this mean you've admitted you have the hots for me?" Rin joked and Len blushed.

"I have…since we were little, ow!" Rin had jabbed him in the chest with her finger.

"Why didn't you tell me, idiot?" Rin wanted to know.

"Uh…" Len didn't know to answer and Rin pinched his cheeks together with her thumb and forefinger and looked him in the eye.

"You're an idiot," she stated before taking advantage of his pursed lips and kissing him again which he melted into.

The homework on the table stayed untouched for the rest of the afternoon.

Len didn't know what he would say to Piko the next morning he would see him. He would have to speak to him at some point considering they always walked to school together. He went over what he might say to him but every time he managed to explain his glorious afternoon with Rin, he would imagine Piko laughing. He would never believe him.

Also, it was hard to explain but for some reason, Len didn't want to tell Piko what happened. At least not so soon, he would in time but right now Len wanted to hug the delicious secret to himself for the moment.

But even Len couldn't keep his plastered smile off his face that hadn't left him since the evening before. Thankfully, Piko didn't notice as he was too busy going on about the senior girls.

"Okay, forget what I said about Akita; I'm now talking 'bout girls like Yowane and Sakine! I wouldn't mind those two lovely ladies on a silver platter…."

Len rolled his eyes at his predictable mate, shaking his head at the nonsense he was sprouting. He was too busy daydreaming about the one and only girl on his mind. He took a small sense of pride knowing that he now had more experience in women then Piko (or so he claimed) and couldn't help snickering a little.

Piko blinked at Len, clocking his permanent goofy smirk and floaty walking pace. Something was up.

"Uh…Banana-boy?" Piko called, racking his knuckles on the dazed Len's forehead. Len flinched at the pain, and Piko looked even more confused before lifting the blonde bangs to see a big sticky plaster at his hairline.

"Where did you get THIS?"

Hitting a table while perving on my sort-of-girlfriend-now, why do you ask?

Len shook his head, "It's nothing; just a bump. Quit knocking it though…."

He strolled ahead of his friend, stopping the conversation there as they were nearly at school. However, Len couldn't help wonder just where he stood with Rin now. After all, all they had done that afternoon was make out and laugh at each other for not confessing sooner. They both knew that they were crazy about each other but the question was….where did he go from here?

How would he approach her? Would he pop the question or were they already going out? Asking Rin to be his girlfriend seemed a little foolish and embarrassing now considering they had been frenching the day before. Len couldn't help blushing at the thought.

That afternoon was the stuff that made his late night dreams. Having it become reality seemed all too surreal. Len had red marks on his arm from pinching his skin repeatedly at breakfast just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

There was also the fear that even though it hadn't been a dream, Rin might try to pass it off as a never-to-speak-of-again moment and things would go back to the way they were. Uncharacteristic to Rin as this was, paranoia also settled inside his mind beside the Hallelujah choir that had been rejoicing through his temples all morning.

He would have to talk to Rin when they got to school.

Len walked through the open gates and scanned the courtyard behind his glasses. Full of teenagers, as usual; but no Rin. Len couldn't help letting his disappointment show on his face.

Piko saw this and smiled cheekily.

"Missing ya' girlfriend?" he teased, elbowing his skinny arm into Len's side. Len jerked but his expression didn't change. Where was she?

Len's mood stayed low all morning as he only had a number of classes with Rin and none of them were in his schedule for that day. He could've seen her at break time but Len had made sure he didn't know where Rin and her group hung out at lunch so he wouldn't accidently-on-purpose stalk her or something. It sounded a little desperate and silly now but at the time, Len did have a hard time staying away from Rin.

It wasn't until nearly the end of the day when the two would cross paths again and Len was at his shoe locker, tuning out from Piko's constant blabber and tried to focus on his music in his ears instead of the disappearance of his crush.

"Blonde and running, incoming!"

Piko shouted and Len had just enough time to turn around to be smooched by Rin as she threw her arms around his neck. Len was suddenly brought back to the sweet kisses of before and happily returned the favour. Rin was the first to break away only to once again leap at him, hugging him tightly as they began to swing on the spot.

Rin then pulled away again to grin her megawatt smile at him, her cheeks flushed pink and her blue eyes wet and shiny. The ringing in Len's ears made it hard for him to hear, the Hallelujah choir picking up again, louder than ever and Len strained to hear what the amorous Rin had said.

"What…?" Len said, feeling slightly giddy after the sudden burst of affection on his lips and the swinging.

"I got a C on my make up test!" Rin exclaimed happily, practically jumping up and down on the spot.

"Oh no," replied Len, sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Rin," For him, getting a C was the ultimate failure considering his top-notch grades. It didn't occur to him that this rule didn't apply to everyone as Rin scrunched her nose up, bemused.

"No, that means I passed! I was so excited that I came to school too early and got the test done and I went to go look for you but I couldn't find you anywhere but whatever; I didn't fail and it's all thanks to you!"

Rin squealed, hugging Len's neck once more. Len then suddenly remembered the small study session they had before the two had gotten a little carried away and abandoned the dusty old textbooks. He hadn't thought his short amount of teaching had payed off and he felt immensely proud of Rin and showed this by finally wrapping his arms around her small waist as they embraced.

Len suddenly remembered Piko was still standing there and lifted his head off Rin's shoulder to look at him. His eyes were big and round and his mouth hung open in utter shock. He stood frozen to the spot staring at them, unable to move. Len knew how he felt, even he didn't imagine this really happening in a million years.

Rin and Len let go of one another and Rin also turned around to the statue-like Piko.

"Oh!" she said, startled, "I didn't see you there. Hi Piko!" Rin waved a friendly greeting to him. He mutely lifted his arm and flopped his fingers up and down in some hope of responding to her. Rin didn't seem to notice as she looked back at Len again.

"Are you ready then?"

Len blinked.

"For what?"

Rin smiled at him again before grabbing his hand and gently knotting her fingers between his. Her hand fit like a glove in his and Len looked at the interlocked grasp in amazement.

"For this," Rin answered simply and Len got that it was time to leave. He nodded to Piko briefly before walking hand in hand with Rin out of the school building.

"See ya tomorrow, Piko," Len said, casting a sly wink in his astounded friend's direction, along with a few bystanders who were also watching the spectacle in amusement.

"Y-yeah…" Piko managed to say, his face as white as his hair.

Len held back a laugh at Piko's hilarious reaction and continued to walk with Rin to the gate where they both stopped.

"So…what happens now? Are we-ya-know- um together or uh…" Len blushed again, unable to meet her eye.

He was sweetly interrupted by a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" Rin asked kindly before giving his hand a quick squeeze.

Len's smile went to his ears as he felt a wave of relief and happiness wash over him. They then left the school gate and proceeded down the pathway still holding hands.

They let go outside of Rin's house and after a long, blissful goodbye kiss, Len rested his forehead on Rin's.

"What would you like me to―"

"Pick me up at eight and we can celebrate my victory together," Rin said simply, giving him another quick peck on the nose before dashing inside her house, surprisingly bashful to be so flirtatious.

Len's insides turned to melted butter as the lovestruck teenager leant back against a brick wall beside the house and relished in his new life.

"A victory indeed."


End file.
